<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That stupid fluttering feeling by MissOlineaux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588188">That stupid fluttering feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOlineaux/pseuds/MissOlineaux'>MissOlineaux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOlineaux/pseuds/MissOlineaux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancel and Berenger go riding. It starts raining. Ancel is pissed off. And really, what the hell is that stupid fluttering feeling? And how do I make it stop?</p><p>Featuring: Berenger's brown jacket</p><p>Rated T just to be safe but not really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That stupid fluttering feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fic in this Fandom and I wasn't sure whether to post it or not but... We need more Berencel, all the Berencel. So there goes nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't quite know why on heaven's sake he had agreed to accompany Berenger for a ride. It would have been easier to just say no. He wouldn't have to deal with smelly horses and sore thighs at the end of the day. Besides, who went riding so late in the afternoon? The path they took was quite illuminated, clearly designed for night strolls, and it gave a certain soft atmosphere. But he didn't care. All Ancel was sure about was that he was already regretting agreeing to the idea.</p><p>Why had he agreed then? Because since Laurent had risen to the Throne as rightful heir that he was, Berenger seemed even busier than he already was, having barely no time to spend with his pet. So when he had knocked on his door —<em>because of course he still did that</em>— asking if he wanted to go with him, something had taken over his righteous mind, some sort of fluttering feeling that made his heart speed up a bit, and he was already up on his feet, getting dressed with riding clothes. He didn't know what that feeling was, but he knew he hated it.</p><p>And there he was, riding on his strawberry mane, Ruby, right next to Berenger, who at times turned his head only to smile at him, or stopped to pull a branch out of his way, or commented on what a wonderful night it was and how pretty did he look. And it was all a burden, really. Because it made Ancel's stomach do some weird things and brought back the stupid. fluttering. feeling<strong>.</strong> — <em>He was probably developing some sort of </em><em>stomach ache </em>— and it heated up his cheeks in a weird way. So yeah, not good. Not good at all. And he found himself returning each smile with one of his own, and those might not have been entirely fake. Which only made it worse, of course, because Ancel couldn't quite understand those feelings. He only knew that he didn't like them.</p><p>And just as he though nothing else could happen to him, —<em>because how bad can a single night go?</em>— the rain started. At first soft, but soon enough it started pouring, and their little ride had to be called to an end. Of course that wasn't the bad part, oh no, the bad part was that both his<em> hair</em> AND <em>his clothes</em> were getting soaked and mushy. Which was one of the things Ancel hated the most. Along with the feeling that came when he saw Berenger all soaked, his white shirt sticking to his fit body due to the water. That stupid fluttering feeling.</p><p>They got back before it broke into a full storm, but by the time they reached their room, Ancel was almost shivering and definitely mad. He started to undress if only to get rid of all the wet clothes, now probably ruined, and started to throw a tantrum, because of course he wasn't planning to not complain after such a disaster.</p><p>"Unbelievable! Do you know how long it took me to do my hair properly? And to chose these clothes? And I don't even like riding. Now I smell of horse, my hair is a mess and my clothes are completely ruined."</p><p>He sighed laying on the bed, which probably wasn't a smart idea, since he was dripping water all over the place, but he couldn't care less. Berenger looked at him with a half amused chuckle, as if the redhead's state of nakedness didn't affect him in the slightest, before saying:</p><p>"You'll have a warm bath ready in no time, I'm more concerned about your health than your hair right now."</p><p>And really, <em>how dares he?</em></p><p>He didn't snap though, since the man was wrapping his shoulders from behind with one of his definitely awful brown coats, and the stupid fluttering feeling had decided to come back. Shutting him up and making him lean into the soft touch on his shoulders as his Lord wrapped the coat around him. Really, <em>couldn't it just go away?</em> But well, at least that was dry, and it didn't feel half bad against his skin. So he allowed himself to put one of his best seductive smiles on his lips while turning around so he was facing Berenger, hugging his neck to pull him closer, bodies almost touching.</p><p>"I hope you'll be joining me then, my Lord"</p><p>He had his hair disheveled, all his body wet and was only covered by the damned brown coat. And yet, it wasn't all that surprising when the man frowned at him and replied with a simple:</p><p>"No."</p><p>The redhead sighed and stood up before going to the bathroom, he didn't understand it. Things were supposed to change between them after everything that happened, but at most he managed a kiss on their good days. When he got that kiss though, it rendered him breathless and it made his body feel all warm and soft, almost liquid. And that was probably when the stupid fluttering feeling began, actually. Or maybe not. He really didn't get it.</p><p>"Fine then, suit yourself"</p><p>When he got out from the bathroom, half an hour later but still wrapped in the horrible coat, he went straight to bed, where Berenger was already waiting for him, his arms slightly open so he could nestle himself between them. Well, that had changed. Alright. They had started to actually sleep together. And there would be small caresses, and lingering gazes and touches, and Berenger would look at him oh so lovingly in such a way that made his skin have goosebumps, which was awful, and brought back that stupid fluttering feeling, which was even worse. And Ancel still didn't get it. And he hated not getting it.</p><p>"Ancel?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>As he looked up, he found dark eyes staring into his emerald ones. A warm hand cupping the side of his face, caressing his cheek gently, softly.</p><p>"Don't worry too much about the rain. You are still the most beautiful men I've ever met... soaked and all."</p><p>"Of course. I know that. I'm the best."</p><p>He spoke with his usual arrogance and confidence. But no, he still didn't get it, because his heart was drumming, and his face was warm and whatever that stupid fluttering feeling was, it wasn't planning to go away. And he hated it. And he never wanted it to end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>